


wishes are common

by sandyk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, wuv twue wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: MJ and Peter have a pretty nice life and yes, they did knock on wood after they even thought that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	wishes are common

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo spot Established relationship. Title from Ravyn Lenae's Free Room.

Peter is, like, thirteen out of ten exhausted. Would not recommend. Thirteen out of ten, he thinks. He climbs in the window and since he's wearing the nanotech suit, he's not wearing it really quickly and it's all in his watch. He's just in his underwear and neat little Under Armor shirt. Captain America had a ton of them he just left behind. Clearly a man who didn't appreciate a well made sports shirt. Peter pees, notes the lack of blood happily, flushes, washes his hands and then gets to the ceiling. He crawls along the hallway and goes to MJ's bedroom. 

MJ is sitting up in bed, glancing at her phone, glancing at the door, back at her phone. He meets her eyes and drops to the floor. He smiles and gets in bed. "Next time we get roommates we can tell, or no roommates at all."

MJ says, "Great, ask Pepper for some of your money."

Peter leans on her shoulder. "I'm not that desperate. Not yet."

"Why do you have to be desperate to ask for access to your own inheritance, dipshit?"

Peter sighs. "Well, Tony's not dead so it feels wrong to take money that's not actually mine."

"Everyone thinks he's dead," MJ says. "You're probably hurting his cover, not taking the money."

"I'm famously proud," Peter says. "I'm sleeping now."

When he wakes up, it's five hours later, he's naked and MJ is leaning over him, drawing on his back. "This would make a great tattoo," she says. 

"Does it say property of Michelle Jones? Is it going to extend down to my butt?"

"Dude, your little under outfit smells. I took it off so I could sleep in peace." She leans back and caps her pen. "Let's go shower and clean that off."

"Wonderful plan," Peter says. 

They have sex before that. MJ tells him not to put his back on the sheets. "We have too much laundry." She sits on his lap, and on his dick, and everything is unbelievably awesome. He smells her, all of her, so much; smell, taste, feel. 

This is a good life. 

MJ has her degree, passed a few tests, and she's on her way to making a ton of money. She works on Wall Street. She says it's subverting the system. She also really likes all the free food. "There is so much free food. Today we had a complete bagel spread for breakfast, and for lunch, they brought a taco bar. I love companies trying to convince us to recommend their inane structured securities." 

Peter is almost done with his PhD. The standing plan is still Peter goes to work at Stark Industries. Tony reminds Peter of it every time they talk. Right now, he makes no money besides his very crappy stipend. 

Peter's day work is really dull. He spends most of it hunched over chemicals, checking combinations and parameters and doing the same thing over and over again. "The scientific method," he says, sighing. He walks outside to get coffee because otherwise he'd be even more pasty. His girlfriend complains. 

Rhodey calls. "Look, squirt, if you and MJ don't get your ass up here in the next week, I'll start sending very embarrassing videos. We have them here."

"I'm excited you've settled into the groove up there," Peter says. "You know, I was thinking just this morning how life is pretty nice."

"Knock on wood, right now. Find some, do it. And don't you dare say 'things are looking really quiet.'"

Peter indulges the old man. 

MJ calls while Peter is in the tiny kitchen in their shared living space. They have three roommates, all of whom also work on Wall Street. They're not awful. Everyone is kind of like ships passing in the night. 

Peter's afraid to say roommate two's name because he isn't sure if it's David or Dave and it's one of those things he can't just check the mail to find out. He should just ask MJ, she actually works with Dave/David. Same building, he thinks. MJ hates work talk so Peter doesn't really press. 

While Peter is making quesadillas since that can be microwaved, MJ tells him she has to work late. "Apparently I'm supposed to be on this stupid call in California. I hate the west coast. Time zones are ridiculous."

"They are," Peter says. "Just the worst. Your dinner will be in the refrigerator. Rhodey called, he says we should go visit."

"Funny, May called, she said we should go visit her. Flip a coin?"

"Or, here's a thought? We visit one this weekend and the other next weekend and maybe, just throwing this out there, we go visit Ned and Betty without even waiting for them to call," Peter says. 

"I"m not listening to you," MJ says. "Fine, we do those three things. The fourth weekend you stay home all day Saturday with me and we marathon Girlfriends."

"I think we have a plan," Peter sings. He eats most of what he made and puts the rest in the fridge, labeled for MJ. Everyone at the apartment is very good about respecting labels on food. Honestly, Peter finds it very odd. 

He goes out as Spider-man again, like always. He holds his thoughts at bay until he's near a tree so he can knock on wood. Then he thinks, it's been quiet lately. Last month there was so much shit, like lasers from hands and hypnotizing gas and at one point, weaponized weiner dogs. Which was kinda funny after the fact. Also he ruined his lab chair by melting it. MJ spent the whole month researching this micro sector of the economy that completely cratered. Peter still doesn't know what sector that actually was or how it cratered but he knows enough to nod and murmur compassionately. 

But so far, it's just regular accidents and Peter doesn't have a sense that something's bad and lurking. He has that feeling a lot, all the time. But not for the last week or two. He likes that. 

Peter heads home after a few hours, climbs in through the same window. He takes a second to make sure none of the roommates are out of their room. He takes the same path as always. MJ isn't sitting up this time. He eases himself into the bed. "Are you awake?"

"Your whispering is very loud," MJ says. 

"Sorry," Peter says. "Are you trying to sleep?"

"Not really," MJ says. She turns on her side so they're facing each other. "I'm thinking of getting my hair braided. Like, two hours at the shop braided."

"Sounds awesome," Peter says. "Why wouldn't you?"

"It's probably not work appropriate," MJ says, snarling. 

"They won't say shit to you," Peter says. 

MJ shrugs. "They won't say shit, but you know how this works."

Peter says, "Recency bias. You just had your evaluation, if you do the braids now, it's eleven months before they can start saying you're a bad fit in a way you can't sue them."

MJ rubs his cheek with the back of her hand. She says, "Suing people is expensive."

"I have this inheritance I'm not doing anything with," Peter says. "You say the word."

"Aww, that's adorable," she says. "Probably won't come to that. Death by a thousand cuts, etc. It's just a job. I'm subverting during the day, pushing it all down and saying fuck it the rest of the time."

"We can do that marathon of Girlfriends this weekend, if you want," Peter says. 

"No, we can't," MJ says. "I already committed us to seeing my brothers this weekend. Then the next two weekends are your family, and then we marathon. Then we see Ned and Betty." 

"You're just trying to put off going to California," Peter says. "Your new grudge against time zones. I like Berkeley."

"You would," MJ says. "Hmm, I do have a cousin in Oakland who actually owns a place where I could get my hair braided. That might work. Let's move up that plan."

"Anything you want," Peter says. 

"I'll give you the full schedule tomorrow night," MJ says. "So I'm going to need you to hold off all those people trying to turn calico kittens into commandos, got it?"

Peter says, "I sure will try. Though again, that sounds adorable."

"I was going for alliteration," MJ says. She snuggles closer. She says, "This is a good life." He hears her knocking on the bed frame. Smart, MJ is always so smart.


End file.
